How did you and Mommy, Daddy get together?
by InoxxHyuga
Summary: A child askes their parents how they met. I pair up two people and tell their story. My first victims; Neji and Ino. More to come! /not really T I rate all of them T to be safe.\
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! So stop asking.

--

Hiami is a four year old girl. She has long black hair and wide lavender eyes. She was impatiently awaiting the return of her father from his training. Her older twin brother, Hiei was sitting next to her with a little more patience. He also had long black hair and lavender eyes. They had been waiting for hours since he left that morning. Soon the front door opened and Neji walked in.

"Dad, you're back!" Hiei said excitedly.

"Daddy!" Hiami ran to him and hugged his legs.

"I've only been gone for an hour." He picked Hiami up and held her on his side. He set her on the couch next to her brother. "Where's your mom?"

"She's taking a nap." Hiei said.

Neji turned the TV off. "Don't you think you should be doing the same?"

"I'm not tired." Hiei and Hiami said simultaneously.

"Tell us a story." Hiei got down and set on the floor.

"Ok what story do you want to hear?"

"Umm I don't know. Hiami you can choose."

"Ok! Well…" Hiami seemed to be in deep thought. "I know. How did you and mommy get together, Daddy" Young Hiami Hyuga was looking up at her father, Neji

"Well that's a funny story." Neji set down on the couch next to his Children.

And our story begins…..


	2. Getting together

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter

* * *

Part 2 of the Chunin Exams had just ended. Ino Yamanaka walked slowly home.

"I can't believe it!" she said quietly to herself. "How can anyone resist my awesome sexiness?"

She was referring to what had happened earlier that day. She had tried to seduce Neji Hyuga in the forest of Death for his scroll. He didn't pay any attention to her. He just walked right pass her.

"He must be gay." She keep her head down as she walked.

The next morning Ino woke up ready for the day. She showered and washed her hair as usual. Dressed in her normal ninja clothing, she ran to meet her team for training. All the way there she couldn't help thinking about the Hyuga boy.

"Ino, Finally" Choji said eating the last of his chips.

"She probably stopped to flirt with Hyuga" Shikamaru said under his breath.

"You know I only wanted his scroll!"

'**And his gorgeous body!' inner Ino shouted**

'_shut it!' Ino thought_

"Women are so troublesome."

Just then Neji walked toward Ino from behind. As he passed her, his hand kissed her hand. She blushed lightly. Neji looked back and smirked inwardly at her blushing. The girl walking beside him with the two buns in her hair giggled.

After training Ino stayed in the forest alone to think. As she walked she heard someone tossing kunai. She followed the sound until she saw a figure training. She snuck closer and realized the boy was Neji. She hid behind a tree as she studied him. She watched the great grace had as he worked on his Heavenly Spin and his accuracy as he hit the mark every time. She was amazed by his tranquility and serenity as he meditated. Ino was so wrapped up in Neji She hadn't noticed how dark it'd gotten.

"Enjoying the view?" Neji spoke while still sitting with his eyes closed.

"Hn?" Neji opened his eyes.

"You've been watching me from behind that tree for two and a half hours." Neji stood up and walked toward her, she blushed bright red. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" She shook her head. He lifted her chin with one finger until they were eye to eye.

'_Does he remember me?' Ino thought_

Neji shrugged and moved his hand.

'_Good he forgot'_

Neji looked up at the sky then gathered his kunai. "It's getting late" he didn't look at her. "You should head home." He was now directly in front of her "A beautiful girl shouldn't walk alone at night. It's dangerous." Ino turned a light shade of pink. Neji smirked. "Maybe I should walk you home."

"Isn't it also dangerous for a girl to walk at night with a boy she doesn't know?"

"Is that a no?"

"That's a Heck no!"

"Suit yourself"

Ino walked out alone. Not long after, a drunk looking man stepped out of the alley.

"Hey Gorgeous!" the man said "How 'bout stopping by my place for a little sheet tumbling?"

"EW!" Ino ran but the man caught her and held her over his head by the waist.

"Put the girl down!" She heard Neji's voice.

"What are you gonna do…hic…if I don't?"

"Jyuuken!" The man flew into the side of a nearby building. Neji caught Ino bridal style. He set her on her feet and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned "Thanks for saving me" Neji only nodded. "Can you…walk me home?" He didn't respond he meerly stood beside her and followed her lead. They had finally arrived at her house.

"Thanks again. By the way my name is Yamanaka Ino." Neji lifted her chin as he did before. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hyuga Neji" he looked into her soft blue eyes. "I hope we meet again soon." She smiled as he walked away.

Neji turned to her and spoke again, "Oh, and next time you want to seduce someone, don't make it so obvious." Ino blushed brightly and walked inside.

* * *

"…And that's exactly what happened." Neji concluded. He looked down to see that the twins were asleep.

"That's not how I remember it." Ino walked into the room with a sleeping 1 year old boy in her arms. Neji took one twin in each arm and kissed Ino softly.

"Well Hiami liked it. That's all that matters."

Ino smiled as she watched her husband carry their children to their rooms.


End file.
